Lolita
by Olive meow
Summary: DISCONTINOUD
1. Chapter 1

Ni Fanfict 2 saya,yang pertama gatot banyak flamenya. Jadi sya hapus saja deh............. begitu menyakitkan pokoknya.

Karena saya pendatang baru, saya mohon kritik yang membangun. Jangan yang pedas2 lah.......

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Note:

Sakura Haruno 17th

Tsunade Haruno 41 th

Kakashi Hatake 24 th

Jiraiya nakata 41 th

teman teman sakura 17 th

enjoy it.......

Lolita

Sudah lama Sakura menyadari kalau Maminya punya pengganti baru ayahnya. Ya...siapa sih yang tidak menolak lelaki tampan dalam kesendirian di hidup seorang wanita??? sudah Cantik,kaya,pintar,pandai memasak meski janda sih, seperti julia perez gitu deh...awalnya Sakura sah sah saja kalau Maminya punya gandengan baru di usia 40 tahun? Why not? Tapi, kalo papi barunya itu...

"Yo...Sakura!!!"

Degg...suara jantung Sakura berdentak. Itu kan???

"Hatake. Kakashi Hatake, papi baru sayang...."ujar sang Mami yang bernama Tsunade kepada anak tercintanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"...!!! APA MAMI SUDAH GILA??? KAWIN SAMA KAKASHI..." Sakurapun mulai berkoar-koar.

Apa yang membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget???

Baiklah saya jelaskan, Tsunade Haruno adalah seorang dokter yang berumur 41 tahun, dan mempunyai seorang suami bernama Jiraiya nakata yang berumur 41 tahun yang bekerja sebagai novelis. Tetapi, kehidupan sebagai novelis biru membuat jiraiya mencari objek penelitian (tahu kan maksudnya?), mengetahi hal itu, Tsunade langsung mentalak 3 jiraiya dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Hal itu terjadi waktu Sakura berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang tiba-tiba maminya menggandeng seorang lelaki yang tidak asing bagi sakura. Dia adalah KAKASHI HATAKE, guru matematika di kelas Sakura.

"Panggil aku papi ya Sakura!!!!"

"Tidakkk..."

Sakurapun lari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya dan tidak akan keluar meski sang Mami memanggilnya.

***

Matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur, tapi gadis berambut pink ini belum juga terbangun dari awal sih ngambek,tapi tidur pules ...Tapi lebih mengherankan lagi,sedang apa Kakashi ada di kamar Sakura???

Sakura yang merasa ada sesuatu yang lain di kamarnya, langsuang teriak-teriak kayak tarzan di hutan,

"Kakashiii...sedang apa kau di sini???"

"Hemmm..."Kakashi menjawab dalam tidurnya.

"BANGUN!!!"

kakashipun terbangun dari tidurnya,dan dia berujar pelan,

"Memangnya kenapa??? Aku kan Papimu,dan berarti ini rumahku. Dan itu berarti ini kamarku juga..."Kakashi menjawab tetapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Apa?Bukan berarti begitu...Kau kan bukan Papiku???" Amarah Sakurapun mulai meninggi.

"Oooo....Aku bukan Papimu?Kalau begitu..."

Lalu tanpa pertahanan sejawak awal, Kakashi melumat dalam-dalam bibir mungil milik gadis berambut pink. Sakura membelakkan matanya dan mendorong Kakashi jauh.

"Kk...a..u, apa yang kau lakukan?Kau kan suami mamiku?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu...tapi ini sebenarnya Rahasia, tapi yang pasti kau bukan anakku dan aku bukan papimu."

"Maksudmu???"

Hayoo...apa maksud Sakura??? Pingin tw, ntar di chapter 2 nya.

Gomen! kalau ficnya dikit bnget.

Mohon di ripiyuw biar saya bisa memperbaiki fanfict saya yang masih baru lahir ini. Tapi jangan yang pedas-pedas ya!!! saya lagi sakit perut.

Buat yang dulu pernah ngeriphiyuw, makasih ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk chapter1 kmaren,Gomen!!!!! banyak kata-kata yang hilang. -hiks....hiks.......-padahal pas buat masih lengkap kata-katanya. Eh, pas udah di uplud n lihat hasilnya. Tetereret...........banyak kata2 yang hilang, jadi banyak yang akan memperbaiki chap 1 saya kemarin.

Ya...untuk sementara ini yang ini dulu.

Oia.....di chap 1,maaf dikit. Namanya juga perdana. Tunggu respon pembaca dulu.

Untuk yang ripiyu, Saya tak bisa membalas semuanya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ya …. paling tidak mewakili semuanyalah.

Hyori Sagi:

Makasih atas sarannya, tapi setelah aku pertimbangin lagi fic ini aku ganti T aja. Gak mampu aku ternyata kalau membahas sejauh itu. Wkwkwkwk

Awan Hitam:

Ada kesalahan teknis sebenarnya disini,ya itu tdi kta2nya banyak yang hilang. Hiks....hiks...... awalnya ngeliat flame yang begitu banyak di fic perdana, rasanya mau meledak sesuatu dalam diri olive-lebay-. Eh Kakashi bkan gigolo lho.....ntar dh tak kasih rahasianya.

yg ngeripiyue ato yng ngflame kmaren d chap 1,terima itu juga saya bisa mengkoreksi kesalahan saya di masa lampau.-halah-....

jangan lupa ripiyunya ato flame gpp lah, saya terima dengan hati yang , kritikan senpai2 semua bisa membangun chap saya berikutnya.

Sayonara....

* * *

Pairing : Sakuxxx

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Rated : T saja. G mampu aku ternyata kalo M

Note:

Sakura Haruno 17th

Tsunade Haruno 41 th

Kakashi Hatake 24 th

Jiraiya nakata 41 th

teman teman sakura 17 th

As your wish......

Lolita

Chap 2

"Kk...a..u, apa yang kau lakukan?Kau kan suami mamiku?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu....tapi ini sebenarnya Rahasia,tapi yang pasti kau bukan anakku dan aku bukan papimu."

"Maksudmu???"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Sakura dan kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidur lalu segera berpaling darinya.

"Udah SMA masih pakai CD Hello kitty.....hihihi."

Kakashi berbicara tanpa ada dosa. Sedangkan yang merasa memakai -ehm maaf- CD Hello Kitty, langsung melempar semua perkakas tempat tidur. Ya... bantal, Guling, Boneka, Kompor, panci, Kulkas, Almari – loh...loh...hei perkakas tempat tidur, kok jadi perkakas dapur???-, sedang yang dilempari hanya lari terbirit-birit.

***

Air membasahi tubuh telanjang Sakura. Sambil menggosok bagian tubunya,Sakura bernyanyi riang. Ketika terasa semua sudah selesai, dia segera membilas tubuhnya dan segera itu,tanpa di sengaja disentuhnya bibir mungilnya itu.

"Masih terasa sih..."

Appaaa!!! Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengingat kejadian tadi segera memakai handuknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan dia masih mengingatnya bahwa,

"Kau tahu...tapi ini sebenarnya Rahasia,Tapi yang pasti kau bukan anakku dan aku bukan papimu."

Apa maksud sebenarnya Kakashi itu. Huff...Maksudku Papi Kakashi sensei, banyak sekali gelarnya. Kakashi kan Guru sekaligus Papinya. Yah...yang berlalu biarlah gelap terbitlah terang. Anjing menggogong Kafilah berlalu. -gak nyambung-

Meski ciuman pertama Sakura kurang menyenangkan baginya,toh...Sakura bisa menyucikan ciuman tersebut lain kali. Ah...ya sudahlah. Sekarang waktunya siap-siap....

Rambut oke, dasi oke, bedak oke, kaos kaki oke, wajahpun juga oke -khu khu khu PD kau Sakura-, hari inipun Sakura sepertinya siap menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Akan tetapi,

"Yo...Sakura,mau bareng gak?"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sakura adalah Papi tirinya, Tidak!!! dan dia melupakan satu hal, bahwa Kakashi itu adalah Guru Matematikanya, di sekolahnya pula. Di SMA 1 Negeri Konoha!!! Oh no...

"Sakura...Kenapa kau tidak segera berangkat??? ini sudah jam 7 sayang..."tanya Tsunade, maminya.

"Ehm...Sakura ntar dijemput sama Ino mami, jadi gak usah bareng PAPI KAKASHI..."ujar Sakura dengan penekanan di kata PAPI.

"O...Bilang dari awal,aku berangkat dulu."

Kakashipun segera berangkat dengan...becak -doeng... ya gak lah ding...- sepeda motor gedhe yang kayak dipake Rossi ntu loh...

Sakurapun bergidik, coba tahu dari awal kalau bawa sepeda motor. Jadinya gak perlu bareng Ino, Jalan kaki jalan kaki dah kalo sama Ino...

Aduh, Ino kok lama ya??????? Ditunggu sajalah,ntar juga datang.

--------------

Ditunggunya Ino dengan sabar

--------------

5 menit

masih sabar

-------------

10 menit

sabar dikitlah

---------------

20 menit...

kok makin lama ya

-------------------

30 menit...

Sakura mulai merengut

-----------

1 jam...

Sakura mulai meraung-raung

----------

dan pada akhirnya...

Ada sebuah suara di tengah keheningan.

" SMS DITERRRIIIMMMAAA...!!!"suara ringtone Hp Sakura menggema kemana-mana. Dan ternyata ada SMS masuk. Ya iyalah...Ringtonenya aja apa suaranya???

Dan isi SMS tersebut adalah...

Dear sakura.

Sakuraku sayang, ku harap kamu tidak menunggu diriku yang cantik jelita nan baik hati ini ini di tengah jalan kesepian hidupmu.

Aku hanya memberi tahumu satu hal, aku hari ini tidak masuk Babe... Aku sekarat, eh...sakit. Kumohon kau mengerti keadaanku.

P.s. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah orochimaru sensei, jangan telat!!! ntar kamu disuruh makan ular rebus cap tidak enak. wkwkwkw

Thanks. Bye...bye... Mmmmuuuaaacccchhhh...

Love you full by the most Pretty, cute, and beautiful Ino

Sakura yang membaca SMS ini merasa geli sendiri, padahal mereka bukan yuuri tapi entahlah, Ino khan sifatnya agak-agak ajaib. Herannya lagi dia SMS gak penting. Cuma menghabiskan karakter saja.

Dan, eh....ada kalimat nyangkut

dan kalimat itu...

ntar kamu disuruh makan ular rebus. Wkwkwkw

bukan...bukan yang itu, tapi,

P.s. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah orochimaru sensei, jangan telat!!!

Waduh biyung...dasar Ino pig,muka babi!!!! Gak masuk baru bilang sekarang???

Aduh,mana jalanan sepi lagi, tidak ada pesawat, helikopter,bemo, apalagi becak yang lewat. Untung-untungan kalau ada ojek sepeda.

"Tin...tin..."suara anjing Tintin berbunyi.

-Siapa ini ikut campur??? ada Tintin segala lagi. Ganggu orang lagi buat fanfict.-

Replay...

"Tin...tin..."suara klakson berbunyi.

Siapa ya? Apa gerangan disana???

"Hei,Sakura! Sedang apa kau? Tidak berangkat?," sapa sesosok cowok berkulit putih,berambut hitam,dan bermata onyx yang mampu membuat cewek-cewek meleleh bila melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun??? sedang apa kau disini."

"Cih...seharusnya aku yang bertanya Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak berangkat?"

"I..i...i...ni Sasuke-kun,Ino tiba-tiba atau mendadak kalau dia tidak aku sudah menunggunya disini sejak 1 jam yang lalu..."

Entah kenapa kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Sakura mendadak kehilangan kontrol lidahnya. Padahal kalau diajak untuk berdebat, Sakuralah ahlinya. Untuk pancopun, Sakura bisa meladeni. Tapi kalau dengan Sasuke, semua terasa beda. Seperti ikan asin yang rasanya tidak asin, begitulah pengibaratnya.

"Kau naik apa Sakura???" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh...anu...entahlah, daritadi aku berdiri disini dan sampai sekarang tak ada kendaraan apapun yang lewat. Kenapa ya???" Sakura malah tambah bingung sendiri.

"kalau gitu, ini..."ujar Sasuke Sambil melempar sebuah helm pink kepada Sakura. Pink??? sejak kapan???

"Itu milik Aniki,entah akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali dengan warna pink,"ujar Sasuke. Terlihat ada Semburat Pink di pipinya. Tapi karena kegengsian seorang Uchiha, tidak pantaslah menampilkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Dan untunglah Sakura belum melihat kejadian memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Uuu...lalu???,"tanya Sakura

"Kau itu bodoh ya Sakura. Ayo cepat naik. Kau tak ingin mendengar ceramah Orochimaru sensei khan?"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya, Sakura segera naik ke Sepeda motor Sasuke. Dan, Brummm... Motor tersebut melaju cepat sekali. Sampai-sampai rasanya Sakura akan Terbang terbawa angin.

"Cepat pegangan kalau kau tak ingin jatuh," kata Sasuke dengan Logat Uchihanya.

Awalnya Sakura sangsi kalau harus berpegangan pada Sasuke. Sebab, Sakura baru pertama kali ini nebeng dengan yang namanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah ada perasaan dengan Sasuke sejak mereka menjadi murid baru SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Tapi, Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke tak ada perasaan apapun padanya, sebab Sasuke kan orang terpintar dan terkaya di kelasnya. Sedang Sakura...

Pokoknya yang terjadi sekarang harus dinikmati, begitu pikir Sakura. Perjalanan yang sebenarnya jauh, serasa dekat kalau dengan Sasuke-kun. Ya iyalah... Kelajuannya berapa km/jam?

Tak butuh waktu lama,Sakura dan Sasuke mendarat mulus di parkiran SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Begitu sampai,Sakura langsung mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih ya... Sasuke-kun."

"Hn..."jawab Sasuke Singkat,padat dan jelas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama lagi, mereka berlari menuju kelas XIIA3. Dan ternyata, Orochimaru sensei sudah ada di tempat.

"Pagi,Oro sensei..."Sapa Sakura takut-takut.

"PAGI??? maksud Anda SIANG??? Anda berdua tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan pada murid yang terlambat???" ujar Orochimaru sensei dengan geram.

Semua murid yang melihat, kasihan pada Sakura. Sudah terlambat, malah kena semprot. Malangnya...

"T..., sensei???"sanggah Sakura.

"Kami..." belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar.

"Kami mohon diri sensei..."Sasuke segera membawa Sakura keluar kelas.

Dan mereka juga tahu resiko kecerobohan mereka pagi ini.

"Cihh...membersihkan WC lagi..."Ujar Sasuke yang segera membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa tangannya masih dipegang Sasuke.

"Sssaaasuuke..."ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Tanganmu...maksudku tanganmu terlalu mencengkram tanganku. Sakit."

"O, ma'af Sakura. Aku terlalu emosi pada Oro sensei. Ya...bagaimanapun juga, membersihkan WC merupakan perjanjian tidak tertulis bagi mereka yang terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Sudahlah, kita kerjakan ini bersama-sama. Oke!"

Akhirnya, pekerjaan itu dilaksanakan oleh mereka. Sakura memulai pekerjaannya dengan mengepel. Gosok sana gosok sini, serong kanan serong kiri. Dan tanpa disengaja dia menyenggol kaleng berisi air. Dan byurr...pada akhirnya tanpa diduga dia terpeleset. Lalu...

…

…

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menunggu bokongnya jatuh tepat dilantai. Tapi kok tidak terasa ya? Pikir Sakura. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia, begitu kaget. Ternyata DIA menolongnya.

"Makanya kalau ngepel hati-hati," ujar Kakashi...

Kakashi? Sedang apa dia disini?...

Hufff......akhirnya chap 2 selesai.

Meski Olive harus menahan rasa sakit di perut ini.-sakit perut maksudnya, kebanyakan makan bakso-

Gimana EYD nya?

mo'on RIIPIIYUUUUnya........................... :3


End file.
